Erutijské souostroví (historie)
Historie Erutijského souostroví se táhne vlastně až k vyhnání Urozených od Kaldorei. Urození cestovali na západ přes nové moře. Po cestě se od nich oddělovaly menší skupinky, snažící se někde usídlit, byly však jen málokdy úspěšné. Jedna taková se zastavila na Erutii, ostrově na jih od Maelstromu. Tento ostrov, tektonickou, avšak již neaktivní činností téměř rozpolcený vejpůl, se jim zalíbil. Usídlili se zde a začali zkoumat, jak nahradit ztracenou Studnu. Po desetiletích výzkumu a snahy se jim podařilo vytvořit Erutijskou hvězdu, kamenný artefakt protkaný prostorově runami, který do sebe absorboval arkánovou energii z magických proudů a bylo možno ji z něj bezpečně čerpat. Erutijští Quel'dorei vzkvétali a brzy se přihlásili ke vznikajícímu království Quel'thalass, avšak zůstali ve své domovině. Z Erutijského souostroví si však až na pár vzácných výjimek nenárokovali nikdy jiné ostrovy, než Erutii samotnou. Jiné neměly tolik vhodnou koncentraci magických žil. Zlom přišel v roce 20 (oficiální timeline, neoficiální na WoWWiki jej označuje za rok 25, v obou případech hovoříme o začátku děje hry W3: Reign of Chaos). Thrall posbíral tolik z Hordy, kolik dokázal a vyrazil ke Kalimdoru. Po cestě se však jeho flotila potýkala s bouřemi a byla několikrát rozdělena. Jedna část skončila v Erutijském souostroví a už se jí nepodařilo dohnat zbytek. Zůstala zde tedy, pod vedením mnoha mezi sebou se hádajících vůdců. Všechny do latě nakonec postavil šaman (tedy, oficiálně šaman) Kroglar. Horda ve složení orků a trolů objevila Erutii a elfy na ní žijící. Považovali je za snadný cíl a zaútočili, avšak moc Erutijské hvězdy pro ně byla něčím nevídaným, jejích útok byl rozmetán magií. Navíc se elfové pustili do nebezpečných protiútoků. Poslali tedy žádost o pomoc Thrallovi do Kalimdoru. Ten byl sice rozzuřen, že se celá skupina rozhodl dezertovat a pak k němu přihlásit ve chvíli, kdy jim nateklo do bot, ale posily poslal, menší flotilu, která s sebou přivezla mimo jiné i taury, nové příslušníky Hordy. Nově zformovaná Horda udeřila na Erutii přes pláž Norman a prorazila obranu. Elfové, zaskočeni brutalitou válečníků orků, obratností trolů a výdrží taurů, byli převálcováni. V panice mágové rozstřelili na kusy Hvězdu, aby nepadla do rukou orkům. Kroglar, kolem sebe formující utajované čerokněžníky do znovuzrozeného Temného koncilu, se rozhodl, že se pokusí Hvězdu složit. Mnoho úlomků však při explozi letělo desítky, i stovky metrů a jelikož se svatyně s Hvězdou nacházela na vrcholu nejvyššího útesu Erutie, hned nad mořem, napadalo něco i do vody. S několika úlomky utekli také mágové zodpovědní za zničení Hvězdy. Zatímco Lordaeron se postupně rozpadá a Arthas již začíná poklekávat před vůlí Krále lichů, Argetlis, poslední město elfů na Erutii, vzdoruje náporu Koncilem ovládané Hordy. Od Hordy se pod vedením Kaginara Triash'loka oddělil Triash'tar na ostrově Nimer, který měl být původně jen hlídkovou základnou. Kaginaro se dozvěděl o skutečné nátuře Kroglara a o tom, že Hordu zde nevedou šamani či její náčelníci, ale obyčejní černokněžníci a že vliv démonů zde rychle narůstá a vrací se. Vznikla tak nová Horda, Triash'tarská, Thrallem chybně považovaná za zrádce, Koncilem pravidelně očerňovaná. Tato Horda nyní usiluje o zničení Koncilu, přičemž se mu snaží také zabránit v získání všech úlomků Hvězdy, o kterých ví, že je Koncil nesmí nikdy dostat. Zároveň se za úlomky žene i Argetlis, který, stejně jako Koncil, chce Hvězdu znovu složit. Artefakt je díky své moci potenciálním klíčem k obratu ve válce. Do toho všeho se navíc ještě připlétají lidé. Z tohoto času pocházející v těchto místech operující Lordaeronské a Kul Tirasské síly, dnes bok po boku, i když s občasnými rozepřemi. Navíc se na scéně objevil i Kul Tirasem časem spravovaný Esgaroth, město vystavěné na ostrově Exodus, kde se objevili s Invirmi hrdinové z Arathi. Samotná Invirmi sbírá síly, snaží se pomáhat s hledáním úlomků Hvězdy, jelikož několik z nich bylo roztroušeno různými cestami po celém souostroví. Je třeba je najít a získat, než se to podaří Koncilu. Je třeba sebrat Koncilu všechny úlomky, které má, dát je s Argetlisem dohromady, Hvězdu obnovit. Porazit Koncil. Ti členové Hordy, kteří slouží Koncilu aniž by věděli, že jsou pod rukou démonů, by měli být osvobozeni a navráceni na správnou cestu, kterou kráčí Triash'tar. Ve všem je však ještě vyšší hra. Invirmi totiž chce moc Hvězdy využít k tomu, aby se "nabila" na tolik, aby měla šanci se vrátit do historie a zničit jinak silnější Netharu, což by i mohlo být v zájmu některých Arathijských - těch, kteří se chtějí vrátit domů. Kategorie:Erutia Kategorie:Historie Kategorie:Historie Erutie